


Podfic- Missing

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sad, Survivor Guilt, in this house we stan phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Oliver misses his best friend. Phil misses his best friend. They miss each other.
Relationships: Mark | Phillip & Oliver (Ni No Kuni)





	Podfic- Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539193) by [Ever_After_AAA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA). 



https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A2eNX0Zr7bLppRy4IBeFb7Evnl10pc3-/view?usp=sharing


End file.
